customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Babysitter (U.K.) (battybarney2014's version) (English version) (Complete Sentence)
Here's the complete sentence for The Babysitter (U.K.). In the caboose, Melanie gets a phone call for the babysitter to come to babysit Barney and his friends in the park. When Barney comes to life, he said, "Hi" to Melanie. The babysitter will come today. Amy arrives in the caboose and saying "Hi" to Barney and Melanie. Is the babysitter coming now? In a little while. Babysitters are nice. Barney tells them a story about a babysitter who wants to babysit. That was a fun babysitter story. While BJ, Baby Bop and Riff came inside the caboose and they said, "Hello" to Barney and 2 girls. Barney, Melanie and Amy show them when is the babysitter coming today. They are waiting for Babysitter Anderson to arrive in the caboose. When she's here to babysit, she greets Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, Amy and Melanie. Babysitter Anderson loves to play games and tell stories. She's a nice babysitter. BJ asks everybody to come outside to play with Babysitter Anderson. They love seeing Anderson. She babysits other children and babies. Babysitters miss them too. Melanie and Barney wants to take Amy to a ball game in the park. They leave the caboose and Amy will go with them. If everybody is ready to play a ball game, they can find sorts of balls, like a tennis ball or a baseball. Barney and his friends love to play ball with Anderson. All of them want to play games with Anderson. Babysitter Anderson can play with them. Babysitter Anderson loves to play with Barney and his friends. Barney tells Melanie something about Babysitter Anderson. Anderson likes to babysit Melanie and Amy. Amy is Melanie's good friend. I wonder if Amy felt a little bit worried? She is feeling worried just a little. Amy's inside the caboose taking her picture. Melanie will go in to see her feeling concerned. Barney needs to tell his friends in the park to bring Anderson back to babysit again. When Barney leaves, Melanie is going to find Amy in the caboose. When Melanie is in the caboose, she asks Amy about the babysitter. Melanie says to Amy something wrong. She really wanted to play with her. But, she's nice. Amy can't because she didn't want to play with Barney, his friends and the babysitter. Amy felt a little bit worried. Barney came back in the caboose and saying "Hi" to Amy and Melanie. Melanie and Amy said, "Hi" to Barney. The babysitter visited in the park with other friends. They are seeing her for a long time to babysit. When a little boy calls, "Amy, come out! The babysitter wants you." Amy goes out of the caboose. Babysitters are so special. When they came back in the caboose, Babysitter Anderson is back again! All of them said, "Hi." They bring back Anderson to the caboose. Babysitter Anderson is glad that she's back. She loves you so much all. Amy really loves babysitters. They all love to have a babysitter in the park to babysit with some other friends. Melanie forgot Amy. Where's Amy? She's sleeping in the chair because she was napping. How should Barney and his friends wake Amy up?